Neon Genesis Evangelion: Interference
by Soulless Scotsman
Summary: Sit on our hands and wait for NERV to fail and kill us all? Yeah, I don't think so. That's not how we do things in the US. We've got our own plans...It's a "new" take on what could happen if the US had its own contingency for the Angels.
1. Hard Contact

_**Hard Contact**_

_**By Fenrir the Fire Wolf**_

* * *

"**Think you can do it, Demo?"**

"_Yeah._"

"**So, what's the plan?**"

"_The purple-haired chick comes to meet him at the platform. I, and Patron, will shadow them into their HQ. Patron will fade out, and I'll move to the cages. Then I move along, while Patron neutralizes the Commander. After that, you move in the in the Mobile Suits, while Patron and I improvise, right?_"

"**From her UN Psyche Evaluation, the buxom purple-haired beauty'll be hard to control. Not that I'm suggesting it, mind you.**"

"_I read her file. Lone survivor of the team at the origin of Second Impact. That's rough._"

"**Don't use that to manipulate her, Demo. We need her on our side after the shit hits the fan.**"

"_First Child, Second Child, and Third Child. I see a pattern, you?_"

"**Can the sarcasm, Demo.**"

"_You got it, Cypher._"

"**Jar-Head, Arson, Rookie, and I will follow in by land. Flyboy will be dropped by a Globe Trotter. Sea Dog will swim in. We'll arrive in the city perimeter as soon as you exit the tram.**"

"Ranger Ace_ back up to snuff?_"

"**Yeah. Grim will be running sniper support in **_**Reaper**_**.**"

"_Aw man! Does that S.O.B. have to?!_"

"**Yes.**"

"_Geez, sorry._"

"**Let's just get this done.**"

* * *

TIME LAPSE- 5 DAYS

* * *

"Misato..."

Said woman kept walking, "What is it?"

Shinji Ikari sighed, "We've been walking for quite a while now...Haven't we reached my father's office _yet_?"

Misato Katsuragi flinched, "Wha-!?" She turned her head and gave the kid a dirty look, "Sh-shut up!" She looked at her map again, "Just shut up and follow me, OK?!"

_'She's lost...'_ Shinji thought.

An elevator dinged and opened behind them to reveal a blond woman of considerable beauty in a white lab coat.

"You two!" She called, "Where are you going?"

Misato twitched at the voice and turned.

"You're late, Captain Katsuragi."

Misato flinched further at her tone, "Oh...Ritsuko..."

"So late, in fact, that I was sent to find you. We have neither the personnel nor the time for such nonsense!"

The purple haired woman rubbed the back of her head, "S-sorry! I got lost-Still don't have the layout of this place down yet."

Dr. Ritsuko Akagi sighed. How one woman could cause so much trouble was beyond her...

She then noticed the boy behind the captain and smiled, "So this is him? The Third Child?"

"I'm Shinji Ikari. Nice to meet you." She almost flinched at his subdued tone.

"I'm Ritsuko Akagi from the First Engineering Division-The supervisor of of Project E. Pleased to meet you."

Misato looked at the boy. She pitied him. With a personality like his, he must not have had a lot of friends...

* * *

"_UN's throwing all they can at that thing."_

"_Their 'ultimate weapon' isn't up yet. They're stalling for time._"

"_And wasting lives in the process._"

"_We need to jump in there!_"

"_Cool your jets, Rookie. We have our time to shine._"

"_Patron and Demo need to move quicker. We can't take that thing without that monstrosity._"

"_Better the Devil you know, right?_"

"_Sometimes, I wonder about that..._"

"_Uh-oh...Uh, guys? I think it spotted you-GET DOWN!_"

* * *

"The Angel just fired North-East!"

"At what?"

"Unknown. Checking security feeds."

"Negative, all cameras down in that sector."

"Ignore it. For now. We'll deal with it after we kill the Angel."

"Sir! Transmission detected!"

"Run it through the speakers."

* * *

"_Jar-Head! Status!"_

"_I'm good. Arson?_"

"_Fine. Rookie?_"

"_I'll live. Hopefully. Cypher?_"

"_If I'm talking, that typically means I'm fine, Rookie._"

"_Where the fuck are Flyboy and Sea Dog?!_"

"_I didn't now you cared, Jar-Head. I linked up with Sea Dog and we're on our way to your position, Cypher._"

"_Good. Patron and Demo should be-_"

"_What's wrong?_"

"_Someone's hacked our channel. Encryption unit must be down._"

"_Grim here. Permission to take potshots at that thing?_"

"_UN isn't moving anymore. NERV knows we're here. Might as well. Knock him on his ass._"

"_Firing._"

* * *

"Massive energy spike detected! South-East!"

"It's hit the Angel!"

* * *

"_Damn! Minimal damage! Second shot!"_

* * *

"Energy pattern identified! Pattern Black!"

"It matches up with an N-2 Mine!"

"What the Hell is it?!"

* * *

"It's dark, so watch your step." The Doctor said as the trio entered the dark room.

"Watch your eyes, Shinji." Misato warned as Ritsuko flipped a switch.

Dozens of fluorescent lights buzzed to life, causing Shinji to shield his eyes. When he opened them, he was greeted by a very large, and very purple, face.

"WHOA!" He took an involuntary step back on sheer instinct, "What is that thing!?"

"Artificial Human Evangelion. The last chance Humanity has. This is the first unit." Ritsuko explained.

Shinji took a moment to study the Evangelion, "So...this is part of my father's work?"

"That's correct."

Shinji's head snapped to the origin of the voice. There stood his father, domineering and arrogant.

"It's been a while." Commander Gendo Ikari said.

* * *

"Shinji, are you ready?" Misato asked.

"Y-yeah," He said as he moved into the Entry-Plug.

* * *

Cypher hated this. He felt weak. Even in the massive Mobile Suit, model RGM-79SC, all he could do was annoy the damn thing. He flexed his fingers, a habit he had picked up, and did when he got nervous. The MA7A Assault Rifle in his hands was his most useful asset. The rifle, which was vaguely reminiscent of the G36, was the standard Assault Rifle for the RGM-79-GM series. He steeled himself and rounded the building, sighting in on the creature. He released a barrage of depleted uranium tipped ammunition at it, only to see it all bounce off that damn force field. He mentally snarled and charged the Angel.

"_CYPHER! Have you lost you Goddamn mind?!_" Arson roared after him.

He dropped his rifle and retrieved a long tube from a charging socket on his jump-pack. He ignited the green beam-saber and moved his shield to cover his body.

"_I'm sick of this thing,_" He growled,_ "It dies __**now**_."

"_Ah, dammit! Covering fire,_" Sea Dog punctuated his words with blasts from his Assault Rifle.

"_Rookie, Arson, move up and support Cypher,_" Jar-Head called as he too opened fire.

Cypher's beam-saber crashed against the force field, causing the Angel to falter. He jumped back and slammed his shield against the Angle, stunning it before Arson and Rookie slashed it with their own sabers.

* * *

"Using team structure tactics to distract the Angel while the others move in and attack as well. They thought about this." Ritsuko muttered.

"Probably planned to use it on the EVA's if push came to shove. With tactics like that, and the gear they're using, they could overwhelm an EVA in minutes." Misato said.

"Unit-01 ready for launch!"

Misato sighed, "Back to work..."

"Shinji, remember the rundown of EVA's systems I gave you?" Ritsuko asked.

"_Yeah,_" he replied.

"Just focus on walking when you get up there. Unknown Contacts seem to be friendly, but keep your eyes open."

* * *

"_Arson! We need to kill this thing,_" Cypher said over the com. channel.

"_I know! Jesus! I can't break this damn field!_"

Cypher rammed his shield into the Angel's bone-mask-like face, cracking it. He followed up with a quick slash. The Angle retaliated by attempting to spear him. Cypher moved his shield in the way of the the energy pike, causing it to slam into him, pushing him back.

"_Little help here?_" He asked through the simulated strain.

"_Hold on, Cypher!_" Rookie said. Seconds later, he slammed his own shield into the spear, pinning it with his shield and saber.

Arson charged the Angel. It noticed him and raised its free arm to meet him. The spear soared out and Arson just batted it aside with his shield, jabbing at the Angel.

"_Unit-01 just arrived!_" Grim reported.

Cypher said some choice words and hopped back, "_Arson, link up with him and give him my rifle, then drag him over here._"

"_Roger._" Arson broke off and sprinted for Unit-01.

* * *

Shinji looked around and saw a gunmetal-grey robot with a shield on its left arm run up to him.

The mech scooped up a large rifle and shoved it into Unit-01's hands.

"_Take this, keep your head down, and follow me!_" The pilot of said mech ordered over the comm.

"_Do as he says Shinji. It's your best bet for survival._" Misato ordered.

"A-alright." Shinji stuttered as he took the rifle.

"_I'm switching your comm. to be on the same frequency. Just talk and they'll hear you,_" Ritsuko said.

"Right." Shinji looked at the rifle that had been given to him. It was long, green, had a sixty-round magazine, and looked like an old German Assault Rifle he had seen once.

The mech lightly slapped the EVA upside the head, "_Are you listening?! C'mon!_"

The Grey Mech moved to a building and leaned against it, "_Stay behind me and don't get hit._"

"Right!" Shinji said.

"_Covering fire!_" Grey Mech called out.

"_Roger, covering fire!_" A voice called back over the comm. as a large and burly-looking olive-drab and white mech broke cover and fired an LMG version of the rifle Shinji was using.

"_Grim here; Target lined up. Firing._" No sooner had he heard the words, then Grey Mech had launched itself at Shinji, knocking him to the ground as a blue-green stream of light streaked over them and collided with a red streak.

"_GRIM! WAY TOO FUCKING CLOSE!_" Grey Mech roared.

"_Shinji! Are you alright?!_" Misato cried.

"_He's fine. The Angel fired at us, but it missed,_" Grey Mech responded for him. It yanked Unit-01 to its feet, "_On you feet, soldier! We're gonna kill that thing!_"

"_Shinji,_" Ritsuko said, "_When you get close enough, use EVA's A.T. field to neutralize the Angel's. When that's done, let the other mechs know and help you finish it off. Understand_?"

"H-how do I do that?"

"_Concentrate. It's an act of will. Just force the A.T. field out of EVA and against the Angel's A.T. field._"

"_Arson! MOVE!_" A panicked voice called over the comm.

"_Wha-OH SHIT!_" Grey Mech was swept aside like a ragdoll as the Angel charged for Shinji.

"_Shinji! Remember what I said!_" Ritsuko yelled.

The Third Angel grabbed Unit-01's arm, made it drop the rifle, and snapped it.

Shinji screamed.

* * *

Ritsuko cursed, "Begin shutdown sequence! Disconnect all nerve connectors!"

"I'm trying!"

"Angel is attempting to crack armor-plating on cranial section!"

A dreadful realization struck Misato, "It's going for Shinji!"

Shinji was in monumental amounts of pain, screaming the whole time.

* * *

Point of View Shift: First Person: Cypher.

* * *

I ran right at the Angel, shoulder checking it with my shield. It slammed into a building and slumped down, in a daze.

I immediately turned my attention to the downed cyborg, "_No, no, no, no! C'mon, kid, be alright, please be alright!_" A cable protruded from the back of my left hand and I attached it to the EVA's cranium. Upon doing so, I was instantly assaulted by the resident soul, or _souls_, I noticed. It was twofold; One was a kind hearted being that wished me no harm, while the other was a rage filled, bloodthirsty, monster that wanted to kill all the Angels.

Particularly this one.

I thought quickly as I was pulled into the mind scape, "Whoa! Hold up! I am not the enemy! I'm here to help you, dammit! If this is what I think it is, you can tell, right?"

The mindscape quickly dissolved into a recognizable scenery; A cliff overlooking the sea.

"**Your mind, at the moment, processes at the same speed as ours. Now speak; Why are you here?**" Said a woman of mid-height, soft features, short purple hair with green highlights, neon-green eyes, and, surprisingly, she was naked.

"Now, now, Eva. No need to frighten the poor boy." Another woman, identical to the first, save for auburn hair and green eyes and what looked like civie clothes and a lab coat.

I crossed my arms, noticing that I looked like Ranger Ace, "Drop the high-and-mighty act. It's friggin' annoying."

The human soul's eyes sparkled with a sudden amusement, while the Resident Soul's eye's flared with anger.

"**Mortal,**" She hissed, "**I am more powerful than you could **_**ever**_** possibly comprehend. You **_**will**_** show respect.**"

I snorted, "Only when I get a little my self. You aren't the only forty-meter-tall being on the block anymore. In fact, I'd wager that I'm a good ten meters taller."

She went red-faced, "**Insolent child! If not for the fact we are allies, I would rend you asunder!**"

I waved a hand, "Nevermind! Look, the issue at hand is this; The boy just wants to help. Make contact with him. Explain what Ikari Sr. is planning. Get him to stop it."

The scientist's eyes widened, "You know?"

I gave her a level look, "Kaji ain't an agent for nothing. Plus, everyone has a price: his was helping Misato Katsuragi. Whatever that means."

"Your voice seems...familiar. Do I know you?" The scientist asked.

I shrugged, "You have a name? If I knew it, I'd be able to tell you if you do."

"Yui Ikari." She said.

"Oh, well, you worked with my mother on making the power units for the EVAs and RGM-79-GMs."

She raised a brow, "You're little Zachery Carmine? Myka Carmine's boy? My, you grew large."

I rolled a shoulder, "I'm six-foot-three in reality."

Ms. Ikari rolled her eyes, "Americans. They always grow you so big."

If I could've grinned, I would've, "Hey, I resemble that remark."

A thought struck me, "Do you...wanna talk to him? Shinji, I mean."

She shook her head, "Later. For now, Eva will take control...but...tell him I love him?"

I nodded, "Least I can do."

She smiled, "Thank you."

And the mindscape faded away, returning me to the real world.

* * *

I swayed a bit as the connections were made again and retracted the cable back to my hand. I was about to pull the Eva back to her feet when she reactivated and shoved me out of the way. I slammed into a building and heard her roar. The sound that followed was horrible.

Eva began punching the Angel repeatedly, A.T. fields long forgotten.

My comm. buzzed as I received a transmission from NERV Command, "_If any of you mechs can hear me, get away from EVA! She's gone berserk!_"

"_You think?!_" I yelled back sarcastically.

"_Left arm is completely healed!_"

"_JUST GET AWAY!_" The woman screamed.

"_Angel is down! Zero response-Wait! Blue Pattern detected within Unit-01!_"

"_WHAT?!_"

Eva let out a triumphant roar and promptly began devouring the fallen Angel, no pun intended.

"_Gah! That's nasty! Does it normally do this?!_" Rookie asked.

As Eva raised her arm, I noticed my KA-BAR Vibroknife in her left hand. My hand shot towards the sheath on my left arm. Nadda.

I hate it when women steal from me...

I sprinted to Eva and put her in a headlock, "_Hey! I know you hate these things, but this is overkill!_"

"_Cypher, Patron here. I'm in position with Demo. Permission to strike?_" Patron whispered over the comm.

"_Granted! Kill him!_" I barked.

"_Quietly..._" Demo whispered.

"_Hey! Bastard!_"

* * *

Point of View Shift: Third Person: Undefined.

* * *

"Hey! Bastard!" A voice called from behind the commander. He turned his head to see someone pointing a gun at him.

"The UN sends its regards!" The man said as he pulled the trigger.

Gendo Ikari fell to the ground with a bullet hole in his forehead.

* * *

POV Shift: First Person: Cypher.

* * *

I felt Eva slump as the last of the red core disappeared down her throat. I sighed and hefted her up.

"_Where's the closest lift?_" I asked.

No response.

"_HEY!"_ I yelled.

"_...To your left, forty meters._"

I dragged her over to the lift and propped her up.

"_Unit-01 set for retrieval._" I said.

The lift slowly descended and I moved to the others.

"_NERV Japan is now officially ours._"

Muted responses followed, "_Find a place to set down for the night. I'll see you all back on the Big E._"

"_Roger._" Was the simultaneous reply.

I hate my job.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 1 of Neon Genesis Evangelion: Interference, up and running!

Reviews are always appreciated.


	2. Why do We Have to do This?

**WHY DO _WE _HAVE TO DO THIS?!**

**By Fenrir the Fire Wolf**

* * *

POV: First Person: Cypher

* * *

"With all due respect Sir, what the fuck?!" I yelled at General of the Army, Logan Carmine.

"I told you, Cypher, Fleet Admiral Alice Carmine will be taking over in NERV," He began, "You'd also do well to remember I'm not your uncle here, Zack. You don't say 'fuck' to your CO."

"But, Sir-!" I protested.

"But nothing. US Army Rangers and 222nd Battalion will be deployed into the city. You, _Tactical Commander_, will be in field leader of the RGM's and the Evangelions during Field OPS. With your new rank, you answer to only five people: Ross, Alice, Royce, President Morgan, and me, understand?"

I sighed, "Yessir."

He put a hand on my shoulder, "Son, you've made the Carmine family proud."

The Fleet Admiral of the Navy spoke up, "Yeah, Zack. How Little Myka ever managed you, I'll never know."

General Carmine sighed, "I realize you were available for this, Alice, but why didn't you send a subordinate?"

The young woman Admiral walked over and pulled me into a one armed hug, "And leave my cute nephew to the wolves? I don't think so, bub."

General Carmine pinched the bridge of his nose while I rolled my eyes, "When Second Impact hit, I didn't think it would kill most of the Naval Command Staff, leaving you the most qualified."

My aunt grimaced, "Being a Rear Admiral in the Navy SEALS with a flawless record does that, Mister Army Ranger."

Yeah. Interesting note about my family, all of my aunts and uncles run the military. Uncle Logan has the Army, Aunt Alice has the Navy, Uncle Royce has the Marines, and Aunt Isabella has the Air Force. My other uncle, Uncle Ross, is the leader of Delta Force.

Yeah...I find it difficult to cope with sometimes...

"Ah, leave the kid alone. He did good."

Speak of the devil...

"On a side note, Marines have been deployed to seize all the other NERVs. Boston is ours, so is Nevada. For all we make fun of them, the Weekend Warriors did good in Boston. Delta took Nevada." General Royce Carmine, said.

I sighed, "Now I understand why Mom avoids you..."

Aunt Alice squeezed, "What was that?"

"N-n-nothing!" I wheezed.

She let go and I bent over, coughing, "Hell! This OP is complete and utter _Hell_!"

The Ex-SEAL thumped me on the back, "Ah, you'll be fine."

Uncle Logan cleared his throat, "I hate to drop another bombshell, but your Emancipated Youth status is revoked. So is Raven's."

I nearly fell over, "WHAT?!"

"I told you it was a bad idea..." Aunt Alice whispered to Uncle Royce.

I composed myself and sucked a breath, "Permission to speak freely, Sir?"

"Granted."

"Who are our Legal Guardians?"

"Yours is officially your mother again. But since Raven is an orphan, that captain in NERV has been named her Legal Guardian. She's already taking the First and Third Children in, so I figured, what the Hell, why not move her to a house and shove you two on her as well?"

I gave him a smoldering look, "I suppose this means I have to go to school..._again_."

He smiled apologetically, "Sorry."

"The Hell you are. You lot _love_ to see me squirm..."

"Aw, there's the hormonal teenager we so rarely see outside of the hardened combat veteran's shell," Aunt Alice gushed.

I gave the captain a pleading look.

Sorry sod just shrugged and mouthed, 'It ain't my problem.'

"I have to sign a form to decommission that sorry heap of scrap iron, _RFS_ _Over the Rainbow_," Aunt Alice snorted daintily, "Pride of the UN Pacific Fleet my ass. It's a floating technological error. The Big E is twenty percent bigger and ten times as stable. Not to mention that with the escort of the Battleships _USS Maine_, _USS Massachusetts_, and _USS New York_,and a contingent of Destroyers and Cruisers, I'd like to see that Russian piece of trash face off against us."

Uncle Royce raised a brow, "You know that the Cold War ended almost twenty-five years ago, right?"

"Yes, but World War III ended only two years ago, with a lot of our boys dying 'cause of a damn stupid war," She said in a bitter tone.

I just spun on my heel and walked to leave the bridge, "If you're done with me, I'll be telling Raven the bad news."

"You were not dismissed, Commander." Uncle Logan said.

"Oh, shove it, you tight-ass! You are not his father!" Aunt Alice rebuked.

"But I am his CO!"

"He's a teenager! Cut him some slack, for Chrissake!"

Uncle Royce shook his head and walked over, "Mind if I join you in the elevator? To much hot air up here."

"Fine with me, Sir."

He frowned as we entered the elevator, "Now, none of that 'Sir, yes Sir!' shit, Zack. I'm your uncle, first and foremost, as is Alice your aunt," His frown deepened, "I would have preferred you in the Corps, but Logan always was good in politics."

I pulled at the G.I. Tanto on my belt, another habit I had, "Pay's good," I joked.

He eyed my kit, "That's not civie kit, Zack. You're going to need some clothes."

I looked at him through my orange tinted Tac. Goggles, "I figured that went with the whole moving to Tokyo 3 thing."

He chuckled sadly, "Logan's idea."

"I get to keep this, though. Right?"

"Your kit? Of course. Consider it a gift from us Marines. Weapons, too."

"I guess the guys will stay on the Big E."

"Given that the maximum operation distance of the MORPHEUS System is world wide, and since half of your team was already in Hawaii, that would be ideal. But, no. Roy and Aron will be staying in Tokyo 3 as well, in their own apartments. They'll be working in NERV to help the Techs with the RGMs and MORPHEUS Systems." He took off his eight-point cap and ran a hand over his buzzed hair.

The elevator dinged and put his boot in the opening, "An Osprey is waiting to take you shore side at 0900. Grab yours and Raven's gear, and I'll tell Arson and Rookie to get going."

"Thanks, Uncle Royce."

He gave me a pat on the back, "Not a problem, Zack. I'm here for you. So is Alice."

He stepped out and the elevator doors closed. I sighed and slid down the wall in the box-shaped elevator.

This is too much. I think I'm gonna go crazy.

On the one hand, I'm a very accomplished pilot. On the other hand, I'm a fucking teenager.

Ah, fuck it.

* * *

TIME SHIFT:

* * *

I walked up to the Black Hawk that Raven was working on, a bullet ridden thing with scorch marks all over it.

She was under it when I yelled, "Raven!"

A thunk, a surprised yelp, cursing, and a medium-sized long-raven-haired girl slid out.

"What?" She shrieked.

"Get your stuff, we're going shore side. Meet you at the Osprey." I tromped off to the Osprey, walked up the ramp and sat in a random seat. Arson and Rookie soon followed.

Arson and Rookie are of medium height, both with brown hair and both already wearing civie gear. Arson has been my friend for as long as I can remember and works with the demolition aspect of things. Rookie was a smart kid and acted as our team Techie. He knew more shit about the RGMs and the MORPHEUS Systems than most of the guys that maintain it.

I just piloted the damn thing.

Rookie looked around the bay and scratched the back of his head, "Where's Cypher?"

Arson and I both slapped our foreheads. Kinda hurt 'cause of the LW Helmet and orange goggles over my eyes.

Granted, in this Marine kit, I looked like any other nameless Devil Dog.

I pulled the helmet and goggles off, "Right here, Roy." I said.

He looked at me and jumped a bit, "Sorry! Didn't realize."

I blew out a sigh, put my helmet back on with the goggles secured on, and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

TIME SHIFT:

* * *

I was awoken by a rough bash to my helmet from Raven. She used the buttstock of my M4 CQBR Security with a Red Dot Sight. Those SOPMOD Crane Stocks hurt.

"Get up, buttercup," She said handing me the rifle. I accepted it and pulled the charging handle. The STANAG twenty-round mag was a little low for me, but I had twenty-five of 'em. Aunt Alice nodded to me.

"Lead the way, Commander," She ordered walking to the rear hatch. I walked briskly past her with Arson and Roy behind me with M16A3 SOCOM's.

The Comm. crackled, "_Command Escort Actual, this is Delta-46 Actual, I'm buggin' out. Best of luck, mates._"

I pressed the mic, "Copy Four-Six. See ya."

"_Main force's ridin' in like a vengeful gale. Black Hawks, Chinooks, Osprey, Apaches, and a load of Warthogs. Ya'd think we were invading...Ah well. Fallin' back._"

A number of Chinooks flew in carrying in the MORPHEUS System. I felt an instant flood of relief at having it here.

We were met by a Cougar HE 6x6 and a five man squad. They saluted when they saw us walk up.

"Admiral, Ma'am! First Sergeant Clarence Redford, 'B' Company! Additional escort reporting!" The African-American soldier barked.

The next soldier, a bespectacled guy, went after him, "Corporal Sweetwater, Ma'am. Squad tech expert and Support."

The woolen cap and mustache bearing one went next, "Corporal Haggard. Demolition."

The last guy, wearing gear like mine, thermal shirt and all, saluted, "Sergeant First Class Marlowe, Ma'am. Squad Marksman and driver...most of the time."

The masked woman on the squad fumbled her M4 CQBR Security with Red Dot, "P-private First Class L-lara Blackadder, Ma'am. Medic and Linguist."

"At ease," The admiral said, saluting, "You four were in South America, right? Those were some damn fine Marines I lost there to get your Russian. If you hadn't told us to pull out, that Scalar would've made it worse. I never thanked you for that."

"Just our job, Ma'am. No point in congratulating us," Redford stiffly replied.

"Though, a federal-backed scholarship to MIT would be nice," Sweetwater said. Redford whacked him upside his head.

"Show some respect!"

"Calm down, Sarge. He's only joking," Marlowe said, trying to appease the sergeant.

"'B' Company," Aunt Alice said, "Mount up, and shut up. Double time!"

They tromped to the Cougar and mounted up, Sweetwater manning the M134 on the roof. I sat next to Marlowe.

"Preston Marlowe," He said, holding out his hand.

I took it, "Zachery Carmine."

There was a squeak when their medic dropped her rifle. Marlowe grabbed it and held it like a snake.

"Jesus, Lara! I realize you're not trained for this, but damn! Hold on to your rifle!" He scolded, unloading the carbine and handing it back.

Raven, who sat next to her, gave me a level look.

"What, Jig?" I asked.

She blushed furiously and started cursing me in Welsh.

"English, Jig," Arson jibbed.

I glared at him, "Hey! Only _I_ can call her that."

Her pale features reddened further and the curses escalated.

My brows furrowed when I heard say, and I quote, "may your penis wither and fall off, you son of a Roman goat fucker!"

I decided to fire back.

"Are you sure you want that? Don't you like what I can do with it? Plus, you know I'm as Welsh as you are. Not a drop of Roman blood in me. And was the goat thing necessary?"

The driver started the engine and spoke to us.

"Welcome aboard my Cougar, the_ Lady Luck_. I'm Sergeant Tai Lock, and my partner is Sergeant Red Bowman. We'll be your drivers for the duration of your stay, Ma'am."

I nudged Marlowe and gave him a meaningful look and he got up so Raven could sit next to me. She moved cautiously and settled next to.

"I don't bite, Jig. Much." I said with a grin.

She blushed a bit more and let me wrap an arm around her. She sighed. Almost contentedly.

"It's nice," She whispered, "This, I mean. When was the last time you actually held me?"

I frowned, "Last night-"

"Not like that," She said sharply, "Just...like this."

"Ah. Would you like this more often?"

"...Yes. Would you?"

I held her closer, "Of course."

"Aw...Ain't that sweet. Why don't you two get a room?" Aunt Alice joked. I glared. Arson and Rookie laughed.

Sweetwater broke the laughter, "I got a V-TOL to our left. Looks like a NERV one. Hangin' right in my field of fire. Orders, Ma'am?"

"Leave it. It's only watching."

"Ma'am."

* * *

TIME SHIFT:

* * *

"Here we are, ladies and gents. NERV Command. Please set your seats in the upright position and claim your baggage at the exit," Tai said, parking the massive APC, "Red and I will head to the place where they're puttin' the base. Call us when you need us."

I jumped out and lead the way to the entrance, training my rifle on the suits come to meet us. With them stood Captain Katsuragi.

I walked forward, pointing the rifle at Katsuragi, "Weapons on the ground, now. Section Two is disbanded. You can all go home. But even one of you takes a shot, I'll kill the lot of you. Clear?"

They all laid their weapons on the ground and walked out of the entrance, meeting a second group of soldiers.

"Ma'am! Security replacement, as ordered!" The leader shouted.

She nodded, "Follow us to the Geo-Front, then clear out Section Two's HQ. No deadly force, Captain."

He saluted, "Ma'am!"

She turned to Katsuragi, "Lead the way."

TIME SHIFT:

"So, this is the kid?" I asked, looking at the unconscious white-haired boy.

"Yes, Commander-"

"I have a name, ya know."

"-this is Shinji Ikari, the late Commander Ikari's son. He seems to have undergone some sort of genetic manipulation in Unit-01. As of yet, I cannot determine why."

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. This woman was deliberately ignoring my words. Cold shoulder, much?

"Doctor Akagi, for whatever reason you're pissed, forget it. We are at war for our very survival as a species. Infighting is not an option."

The bottle-blonde stiffened, "I-"

"_Doctor Akagi to main office, Doctor Akagi to main office._"

She spun on her heel and stormed out, giving me no second thoughts.

Katsuragi sighed, "She's not usually like this. A bit cynical, maybe, but usually nicer."

"As long as she does her job, I don't give a fuck what she acts like normally." I said.

She looked at me like I'd grown a second head. Raven walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Girl's up, and the kid looks like he's gettin' up. I'm going to explain the situation. Gimme your .45."

"What? Why?"

"She might get...violent."

"...Why?"

"From what I understand, she was the late Commander's puppet. She might respond badly to him being...dead."

I unholstered the Colt Anaconda .45 Magnum Revolver and handed it to her, "Don't shoot her."

She took it and raised an eyebrow, "What happened to your M-45 MEUSOC?"

"I lent it to the Admiral."

She shrugged and walked out the door.

I shook my head.

"You gave a civie a revolver?" Katsuragi asked, incredulous.

"Correction, I gave our best mechanic a revolver full of blanks," I pulled out my M-45 MEUSOC, "_This_, is loaded."

She snatched the pistol from me, removed the magazine, and emptied the chamber. In three seconds.

"If the Admiral is going to force me to look after you, you aren't keeping firearms," She growled.

I just stared.

She tucked the pistol under her arm and put the loose round in the mag.

I continued to stare.

She slid the mag home and put it in her coat pocket, "Knife, too. C'mon."

"Uh...no. I keep the G.I. Tanto."

Marlowe, who was quiet for most of the exchange, burst out laughing.

Then, to my complete and total shock, she grabbed the M4 from me and tossed it to Marlowe, who barely caught it.

"Fine. Keep the knife and the revolver, _but that is it_," She asserted.

Loud footsteps approached, and I felt the grip of the revolver slam into my helmet.

I staggered.

Raven tripped me.

And I came _this_ close to motor-boating Katsuragi.

Who shrieked.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

I pushed myself off her, and turned to glare at Raven, who was innocently pointing at Lara, who, in turn, pointed at her, while Marlowe also pointed at Lara.

Lara looked around at the accusing fingers, panicked, and looked like she was going cry.

"I-"

"-Don't care," I finished for her, standing.

The kid stirred and opened his eyes, now blood-red.

"Unfamiliar ceiling..."

Raven moved to his bed, smiled brightly, using her fluffy bunny act, "How're you feeling, sweetie?"

Marlowe, Lara, and Katsuragi stared. I shrugged.

I popped the cylinder out of the Anaconda and loaded it with Incendiary Armor Piercing rounds before re-holstering it. But not without Katsuragi glaring at me.

Marlowe eyed it, "Nice, but I like the MP-412 Rex," He said, pulling out the revolver.

I whistled, "That's black-titanium, isn't it? With an Ebony wood handle? Where'd you get it?"

His eyes smiled morosely, "I took it off Kirilenko."

"You killed Kirilenko."

"Yup. When I found his corpse after the free fall...I try not to think about it, but his revolver was fine."

I nodded, "Fair enough, fair enough."

"_Hey, Zach, I just requisitioned Unit-02 and the Second Child from Germany. They'll be a while, but they'll get here._" Alice said over the comm.

"Roger," I replied.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "So...how do we break this to him?"

"Like this," Marlowe pulled out a shard of a mirror and handed it to him, "Here, kid. Don't drop it."

He tentatively took the shard and looked at his features.

He screamed.

* * *

TIME/POV SHIFT:

* * *

Mistato, as she had told them to call her, stopped the Alpine A310, and told the children to get out. They were over looking the city, or what was left of it, and the sun was setting.

Cypher leaned against the safety railing and stared at the horizon with half-lidded, but nonetheless startlingly aware, blue eyes. He sighed.

Misato looked at him, "What?"

"I've...had misgivings about the EVA's. When I first saw it, every fiber of my humanity was screaming at me to kill it, rip it apart, and dance on its grave. Now? Self-preservation's kicked in, and it's telling me to get the fuck away from it," He shook his head, "I can't, though. I have an obligation."

"And that is?"

He shifted and leaned back on the railing, "Fight for all those who can't fight. Protect those who can't protect themselves. Give children who don't even know the joy of life a chance learn it. In other words?" He fixed her with a piercing gaze, "Kill the Angels. Stop Third Impact. Annihilate anything, and anyone, that gets in my way."

He closed his eyes, "Let's just get to our new home."

* * *

A/N: If you haven't anything nice to say, keep your damn mouth shut. _**NICE**_ reviews always welcome.


End file.
